Relaciones Diplomáticas
by Reginald Musgrave
Summary: Siete hermanos con diferentes formas de ser y de pensar, y su vida a lo largo de la historia de Warcraft desde los tiempos en que su padre Arathor vivía hasta después del Cataclismo.


Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son propiedad de Blizzard, solo la idea es mía.

* * *

-Ven vamos a jugar al jardín con los otros-dijo el risueño chiquillo de cabello rubio quien llevaba un colgante con el símbolo de la luz.

Dalaran lo miró detenidamente durante un rato y después negó con la cabeza, él prefería quedarse en su cuarto practicando los hechizos que su tío Quel'Thalas le enseñó por petición de su padre, sin embargo Lordaeron obstinadamente continuo insistiendo hasta salirse con la suya, como siempre.

-Está bien ¿a qué vamos a jugar?-pregunto el niñito rubio una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos.

-A las escondidas-sugirió Alterac.

-No, porqué volverás a hacer trampa-dijo Stromgarde el primogénito.

-Entonces hagamos barcos de papel y veamos cuál es más rápido-dijo Kul Tiras acomodándose su sombrero de marinero.

-Ese juego es aburrido, mejor vayamos al bosque a cazar monstruos-dijo Gilneas quien en secreto odiaba fabricar barcos de papel porque Kul Tiras los hacía muchos mejor que él.

-¡Sí!, ¡Vamos!-dijo Stormwind, el menor, sacando su espada de madera.

-Papá nos prohibió adentrarnos en el bosque-intervino Lordaeron- en vez de eso juguemos a las atrapadas.

-No haremos barcos de papel-dijo Kul Tiras.

-¡No!, ¡cazaremos monstruos!-dijo Gilneas intentando imponer su voluntad.

-¡Cazar monstruos!, ¡cazar monstruos!-lo apoyo Stormwind.

-Las escondidas es más divertido-dijo Alterac.

-¡Qué no!-Stromgarde le dio un coscorrón a su hermano.

-¡Ahí!, le diré a papá-dijo Alterac con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres un llorón, ni siquiera te di fuerte-dijo su hermano.

-No soy un llorón.

-Llorón, llorón-se burló Stromgarde.

-Ya, ya, no peleen… y ¿tú a qué quieres jugar Dalaran?-dijo Lordaeron dirigiéndose a su hermano.

El aludido había preferido quedarse callado, esperando poder escabullirse en medio de la pelea, pero ahora estaba acorralado, por lo que respirando hondo les hizo saber su opinión.

-A las atrapadas… ¿o acaso quieren hacer enojar a papá y que nos castigue?

-Está bien-dijo Stromgarde actuando como vocero de los demás- pero sin nada de trucos.

-Como quieran-dijo Dalaran molesto por la falta de visión de los seis.

Él caballero fornido de cabello pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza haciendo a un lado los recuerdos, hacía mucho que los días de su infancia habían quedado atrás, ahora tenía que concentrarse en el presente.

-Ya me voy-una voz sonó a sus espaldas y él de inmediato se volteó para ver al alto muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro que sostenía una bolsa llena de sus pertenencias.

-Bien, ve y ensilla los caballos-contesto.

-Stromgarde, no es necesario que me acompañes al puerto.

-Me aseguraré de que llegues en una pieza, el resto ya será cosa tuya-dijo tajante.

El mayor estaba molesto, así lo dejo ver durante todo el trayecto, la última voluntad de su padre fue que los siete se mantuvieran unidos, pero sus hermanos no tardaron en abandonar la casa en cuanto murió, Stormwind era el único que se quedó atrás y él tenía la esperanza de que juntos reconstruyeran su hogar, tal vez incluso podrían devolverle su antigua gloria, lamentablemente ese sueño ya no se haría realidad.

Tardaron media hora en llegar al puerto, donde estaban reunidas al menos doscientas personas, el muchacho se abrió paso entre la multitud y tras un largo discurso ordenó que zarparan, lo único que le dijo a su hermano antes de partir fue adiós.

-Es duro ¿verdad?-un jinete rubio de ojos verdes se acercó a Stromgarde mientras contemplaba al barco alejarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-contesto secamente Stromgarde- pensé que te quedarías en el norte

-Stormwind me contó que hoy viajaría, es una lástima que no llegará a tiempo para despedirlo… ah, míralo Stromgarde quien pensaría que ese pequeño algún día partiría a descubrir nuevas tierras-dijo Lordaeron soñador.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?, todos ustedes dejaron la casa, él solo se está yendo un poco más lejos.

-Sé que querías cumplir la última voluntad de padre, pero tienes que entender que cada quien debe seguir su propio camino.

-En ese caso sigue el tuyo y lárgate de mis tierras-dijo molesto.

-Vamos, vamos-contesto tranquilamente - aún somos hermanos, que te parece si me quedó contigo esta noche.

-Reconstruí la casa, ahora es demasiado tosca para tu gusto-dijo Stromgarde.

-Por favor Stromgarde, ni que me hubiera vuelto en un mimado, si quieres te lo demuestro dándote una paliza con la espada-dijo con un franca sonrisa.

El guerrero dejo de protestar, seguía molesto, pero como siempre Lordaeron había encontrado la forma de salirse con la suya.


End file.
